


Even Though it Hurts

by losersclub



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, It's Not That Bad I Promise, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclub/pseuds/losersclub
Summary: Otabek Altin is in love with a fairytale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI i dont usually post my own fics but.. here we are!

Yuri Plisetsky. 16 years old, and fucking pathetic.

At least, that’s what he thought of himself. The boy was starting to waste away. He lived with his grandfather, but was constantly holing himself up in the basement in which there were a lot of spiders. Yuri didn’t like spiders, but he understood them. They spun something beautiful to have it destroyed absentmindedly.

Fuck, his head was pounding. The blonde didn’t believe in sleeping at healthy hours, though. ‘It’s all or nothing, bitches.’ He would have said, were he to be in a stable condition.  
But now, as he lay in a hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling, sleep sounded tempting. It was only 9 pm, but God, was he exhausted. Just as he was drifting off, the door slammed open.

“For FUCK’S SAKE, I’m tired.” Yuri spat, not bothering to look to see who had so rudely interrupted his rest.

“Oh… wrong room, I apologize,” Was the reply, which was said in a deep and soothing voice, “do you happen to know where the cancer wing is?”

“Fuck if I know.”

Before Yuri knew what was happening, the stranger was sat next to his bed. Finally taking the time to look over at this boy, he was surprised to see dark brown eyes staring into his own green ones.

This stranger seemed to be taller, with a well-maintained undercut and handsome, clear-cut features. Shit, that was probably not what he should have noticed. Maybe, if he was smart, he would have commented on the cast on his arm, or the scar on his neck, but Yuri was a complete dumbass.

“Damn, your hair looks soft.” It slipped out before he knew what he was saying.

The stranger chuckled, extending his good hand, “Otabek. Uh, Altin. Pleased to meet you.”

Yuri Plisetsky, you dumbass, this was obviously a dream. Nobody meets a hot stranger in a hospital.

Yuri groaned, turning onto his side and forcing his eyes shut.

“Yuri… Ple…Pli…set…sky?” The handsome boy’s voice rang out again, hesitating after every syllable. “Plisetsky? Russian?”

The two words were enough to set Yuri off.

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM! This is obviously a setup or something, you’re so fucking fake and yes, it’s Plisetsky, yes, I’m Russian, and yes, I’m still tired!”

Otabek looked taken aback. “Setup? Woah, I was just looking for my mother’s room. Here, how about this? I’ll go see her, but when I’m done, I’ll come back to say hi. Is that alright with you, Yura?”

Yura? Only his grandfather called him that now, but it was more commonly ‘Yuratchka’ or just plain ‘Yuri’.

“Uhm…” Yuri was too confused to reply.

 

“Great! See you in an hour or so!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri finds out the boy left him a note.

“Yuratchka. Wake up.” It was Yuri’s grandfather.

Yuri sighed, rubbing his eyes with his small hands. With a sudden thought, he darted up and looked around, immediately regretting it.

“Jesus fuck, my head hurts.”

“Lay back down, boy. There is nothing wrong.”

“Did… did a boy come in here?” Yuri asked, in a panic.

It was silly, but he wanted to see that boy… Otabek, again. Something in him screamed ‘that wasn’t a dream’, and he wanted to hold onto that.

“A boy? Yes, he left you some sort of note. He was a very kind boy. Is that your boyfriend, Yuratchka?” Nikolai already knew that Yuri was gay, and honestly didn’t care that much.

“Ah!? No no, I just… wanted to make sure it wasn’t a dream or anything…” Yuri’s sentence drifted off, realizing he didn’t sound very convincing (although he wasn’t lying).

Yuri reached over to snatch the note, revealing his pale forearm. He winced. He hated the sight of it. All along his forearm, the reason he was hospitalized. Scars, cuts, burns. Some deep enough to cause severe, permanent damage.

Shaking it off, he reached back out for the note. It was jotted down on a tissue, which made Yuri chuckle to himself, and he noted to mention it later, if there was a later.

‘xxx-xxx-xxxx

-Otabek Altin’

Was this… his phone number? Yuri flushed a bit, and asked his grandpa for his phone. Immediately inputting the number, but hesitating to send his actual message.

‘Hey’ was too… casual. Hell, Yuri didn’t know this boy!

“Grandpa… when am I getting out of this damned place?”

“Oh dear… They want you here for another day or so. But they want me to pay better attention to you when you get out.” Was the response.

_Dammit!_

“Okay grandpa, you can leave. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Yuri said, trying not to sound suspicious (spoiler: it didn’t work).

Nikolai smiled a bit, saying his goodbyes and taking his leave.

Yuri was usually quite rebellious when in the hospital, but today, he felt oddly… serene. Was it this Otabek kid? _Hell, this can’t be good. He’s obviously straight. Look at that douchey haircut, for God’s sake!_

After a lot of deliberation, he (regrettably) settled on a ‘hey it’s that grumpy blonde kid from the hospital’

Not even five minutes later, the response arrived, lighting up Yuri’s phone screen with a ‘ding!’

_Otabek: Oh, hey! Sorry, you were asleep when I got back._

_Yura_ _:_ _nah dude you’re cool. what’s up?_

_Otabek: Nothing. Hey, when do you get out of the hospital?_

_Otabek: …Speaking of which, why were you in the hospital in the first place?_

_Read at 11:49 pm_

Yuri felt bad, but he didn’t want to elaborate on it. He decided he’d text Otabek the next day.

Rolling over and pulling the thin sheet over his nose, Yuri sighed. Why did this always happen? He was always in the hospital for some reason or another, he had poor health along with being suicidal and self destructive.

His phone dinged again.

_Otabek: …Yuri? Is everything alright?_

Yuri felt even worse. He decided he’d answer. If it scared this boy away, then so be it. He lied about a nurse instead of confessing his fear.

_Yura: oh ya sorry a nurse came in... sorry, what’s up?_

_Otabek: Oh, thank goodness, I was a little worried!_

Yuri couldn’t help but snort. Goodness? Christian suburb mom much?

_Otabek: Anyways, why are you in the hospital? I mean… you are pale and skinny, but is it that bad?_

Yuri winced. That was a bit insensitive. He sighed, turning onto his side again and shutting his eyes.

_Ding!_

“FOR FUCKS SAKE.”

_Otabek: I’m sorry, that was a bit rude of me._

_Yura: its whatever_

He knew that Otabek would realize there was something wrong, but some part of him, deep down, wanted Otabek to care.

_God, you’re disgusting, Yuri._

_Otabek: Yuri…_

_Otabek: You don’t have to tell me. I was just tryin’ to make conversation._

_Yura: yea i understand,, if you really wanna know why i’m in this dump, you’re gonna get the harsh truth, my dude_

_Otabek: Shoot. Nothin’ to lose._

Yuri took a deep breath, taking his time to carefully word his message so it sounded like no big deal, and it turned out to be:

_Yura: i am literally so fucked up my bro. i barely eat, i constantly am hurting myself or die. ya dude feel free to block my number or whatever._

_Yura: it’s fuckin obvious i’m just a kid you pity_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully that was okay?! i have... a lot of fun working on this story!

**Author's Note:**

> omg... so i know i didn't include why yuri is in the hospital, we'll get to that soon! i realized.. after writing, the meeting is a bit unrealistic but thaT'S OKAY.....  
> -casp


End file.
